The unusual is unusually usual
by jesus-is-my-homie
Summary: Labyrinth/Gargoyles x-over. Sarah has somehow managed to shrug off her adventure in the Labyrinth as "Just a dream", but when her subconciousness speaks up she will have to learn that the unusual is more usual than she originally thought possible...J/S
1. Typical

**The unusual is unusually usual**

Chapter one: "Can I break the spell of the _typical_?" - Mute math

Digging through her pocket for the keys Sarah heard the phone from inside her apartment, they rattled as she managed to fish them out. She hurried with the lock and ran inside, grabbing the phone at the fifth ring.

"Hello, this is Sarah." She panted.

"Oh Sarah you're home!"

"Hi dad, what's up?"

"Ah, well…"

By the tone in her father's voice Sarah could tell he intended to ask something of her, let just say she was well experienced.

"…we're going away next week; it was something of a "last-minute-decision"

"Going away, where?" She asked curiously.

"Cali, Baby!" Her father beamed through the phone line. "Toby got to decide."

Sarah smiled at that. "That sounds great dad!"

"Yeah, so anyway, I talked to Karen about it…"

"_Here it comes…" _Sarah thought wryly. _"…Three, two, one!"_

"…and we agreed to ask you could come over and take care of things here in the house while we're away. You will, won't you?" Ask he painfully expected and expectantly.

This had happened pretty much every summer since had moved out soon after her 18th birthday. She had moved to New York, into flawed albeit charming two-roomer, in pretty friendly and lively neighborhood. Despite that fact, Sarah led a pretty mundane life with nothing much going on. She worked in a kinder garden, nothing mundane about the kids though, they're wonderful, but her working mates kind of alienated her. Sarah at first glance is very average, but it was the little details that made people think of her as odd. Firstly, she was single, no one to this day had ever seen her together with anyone, and Sarah herself didn't complain however, she just had not fallen in love. To the disdain of the males trying to woo her she just ended up being a friend. Secondly, her mother was an actress, a good and for middle aged woman a pretty darn successful one. People tended to treat Sarah with envy or they got all giddy when they learned that this was actually 'Linda Williams's daughter'.

Sarah gave herself a mental shake, back to the problem at hand: staying at her parent's house alone? Not as if life wasn't boring as it was, so how about doing something different, how about not acting as expected?

"I'm sorry dad, but I can't."

"No? Why?"

"A friend is coming over to stay here, he's visiting from England." She made up. _"Real smooth, good job Williams!"_

"I didn't know you had friends in England, I mean I hardly saw you with a friend here while you still lived under our roof, if ever!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"It's an old pen pal, but I guess I never mentioned him." Sarah shrugged.

"And it's a he?!" Robert practically shouted. "How long will he stay? If he's still in the states when we come home I'd like to have a talk with him and with you too you missy!"

An eye roll was inevitable and the guy didn't even exist! "I don't know, this guy is kind of a backpacker. And dad, I'm twenty-one I think I can manage…"

"Just be careful that's all I'm saying."

"Alright dad." Sarah smiled at her father's protectiveness.

"What's his name?" He wondered.

She searched for a name frantically.

"Jareth," She finally answered. "Jareth King…"

"Jareth?" Sarah paced her living room with a fruit in one hand.

"Jareth!?" She shouted to no one taking a bite of the fruit. "Where the heck did that come from anyway?"

While chewing she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, the fruit hadn't tasted as expected and she brought it up to inspect it.

"A peach." She was puzzled. "I thought I bought…" She peeked inside the bag of fruit. "…apples?" And indeed, there no apples in there. _"Only peaches." _

Apparently she must've been more than a little distraught when she picked the darn fruits. She'd gone to the store right after her father had called. He by the way had said something about asking a neighbor to look after their house while away, she wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure she had said 'goodbye' before hanging up the phone.

"Jareth." She said again aloud to herself as if it were a magic word. _"Why is it so familiar? It's like it popped out subconsciously."_

She shrugged it off as nothing, and then memory hit her.

_("Ya gotta understand my position, I'm a coward and Jareth scares me!")_

"Hoggle…" She whispered and eyes widening. "God, Jareth is the goblin k…" She stopped herself from saying it, as if the mentioning of the title would attract said persons attention.

"Ugh!" She rolled her eyes at herself. "Snap out of it, it was just a dream!"

"_Really? However, I can't seem to remember the 'falling asleep and waking up' part of it all!"_

The lights flickered when Sarah went into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of milk.

"Just a thunderstorm coming on…" She said just before a mighty thunder clap. "Agh!"

Needless to say Sarah did not particularly enjoy thunderstorms. Not so much because of the thunder itself but because of the _dreams_. She had many times dreamt of thunderstorms…and a white owl. She shuddered at the recollections and sipped on her glass of milk.

"I need a good book." She walked into her living room up to her book shelf and grabbed one at random; she took a close look at what she had fished out and froze. _"This getting scary…"_

"The Labyrinth…" She read title in a whisper and quickly shoved it back into its place.

"Didn't I leave that thing in dad's and Karen's attic?" That little red book was well used after days spent in the nearby park. However, the book along with other childhood memories had been stuffed away in box before she had moved to the 'Big apple'.

"Guess not…" She sighed.

Sarah scanned her book shelf to pick out a book more carefully this time, she chose 'Jane Eyre'. After unplugging the electrics, especially the brand new TV, Sarah lit up candles, made herself a cup of tea and got herself settled on the couch. She dosed off not long after she started reading, not taking notice to the dozens of eyes watching her from the shadows.

"Lady said King's name!" A goblin named Meep exclaimed happily. "King will be happy to know, yes?"

"I do not know…" Said another named Scrubs to his friend. "He told us strictly **not** to watch the Lady."

"He bog us?" Meep asked wearily.

"It depends on his mood I reckon, and ever since the Lady bested the Labyrinth he's not been very happy. So, yes he'll bog us for sure." Scrubs answered calmly.

"EEP!"

"However, she did not make a wish, so he needn't to know anything…"

_To be continued..._


	2. In the shadows

The unusual is unusually usual Chapter two "I've been watching, I've been waiting in the shadows for my time." - The Rasmus

(Finally, here's the second chapter. Quite a lot of conversation in this one, so be forewarned.)

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A dark clad figure stood before an equally dark pond, the goblin king was bored and half-heartedly tried to amuse himself by tossing stone pebbles into the water, watching the ripples grow and spread over the surface. The clouds in the sky drifted apart to reveal a beautiful full moon, and now everything bathed in its fluorescent light including the king where he stood in the center of his wildly overgrown garden.

"I don't know how you got here, but just so you know…" He spoke up suddenly in a warning tone. "I don't usually treat uninvited guests with generosity." He slowly turned around to face the intruder and his face flashed a look of surprise before it was set into schooled mask of indifference.

"Now, now Jareth, that's no way to greet the high queen." Lady Titania shot him an amused smile before walking closer to her stepson.

"My apologies your majesty…" He said with the slightest hint of sarcasm as he bowed and took her right hand to kiss the back of it.

The high queen sat down on the pond's edge and motioned to the goblin king to do the same. He did so with some reluctance.

"You look worn and tired my boy, something is troubling you."

"Yes there is." He said sternly. "It's to why **you** are here, unpronounced at that." He narrowed his eyes at the queen.

"To make amends actually, we never really got along you and I in the past, and I am at the least partially to blame."

"And so now you've come to pity my sorry hide, hmm, Titania?" Jareth sneered.

The queen merely smiled secretively in response. "Not at all, pity doesn't do anyone any good, you should know." She looked around before continuing; "You're practically bathing in gloom Jareth, Now, what is the _real _matter?"

"Not that that is any of your concern..." He pretended to be very interested in adjusting his gloves. "…but you know of the champion, do you not?" He looked up.

"Ah yes of course I know, the first mortal ever to solve the Labyrinth. What is it that the goblins and the Children call her; 'The girl who ate the peach and forgot everything', isn't it?"

"Spot on." Jareth answered dryly.

"Well, what of her?" Titania asked quirking a brow.

"My sniveling goblin idiots have kept an eye on the girl ever since her victory, thinking I wouldn't ever notice; of course I knew from the start that they were doing so.

However, earlier this evening by chance I so happened to overhear them talking about the girl, apparently they discovered that she remembers me, also they feared what I might do if I found out about them frolicking around in the aboveground…" He paused for effect. "And you know how I love living up to everyone's expectations." A mischievous smile spread over his countenance.

Titania smiled mirthlessly in remembrance. "Yes of course, you used be quite a devil as a child. Now, what did you do?"

"I stormed into the throne-room right in the middle of their conversation, catching them red-handed; you should've seen the look on their faces! Then I hung them in a net over the bog of eternal stench for good measurement…"

Titania laughed out loud. "Oh Jareth, how dastardly of you!" She wiped away a tear and continued. "This girl, this Sarah bothered you by defeating you, didn't she?" It didn't escape Titania's notice how Jareth winced at the mentioning of the girl's name.

"Bother_s _in fact…" The Goblin king admitted. "I granted her wish, I followed her every whim and I played the part of the evil villain perfectly. And yet she was defiant and unable to show me the slightest trace of gratitude, like a spoiled brat!"

"How old was she then, exactly?" Titania asked coolly.

"Fifteen, I believe." Jareth said in a low voice.

"But a child then."

"A child?!" Jareth spat. "You think a child could've…"

The high queen held up her hand to still the goblin king's outburst. "The girl did only what she had to do, she had to save her brother and right her wrong. Just as you did your work by granting her wish." She thought for a moment. "I can't really see that anyone of you is at fault. Besides, I myself have a daughter; she was a terror in her teens! You know of my 'Fox', don't you?"

"I've heard of her."

"Anyways, imagine a human teenage girl with a bit of fae blood in her. It can be a pain!"

"I can only imagine…" Jareth smiled wryly. "Well, now that you've made me see things crystal clear…" He said sarcastically while he rose up and adjusted his cape. "…you can be on your way. Thank you _so_ much dear stepmother, for helping me see the light!"

The queen rose as well, chuckling mischievously. She disappeared from her spot by the pond as Jareth had begun to stride back to his castle; she reappeared in front of him.

"You can't have me gone so easily, king of the goblins!"

Jareth let out a low frustrated growl. "Alright then, tell me how to have you gone! I certainly don't feel like discussing my thoughts of the girl… " He crossed his arms in defiance, and then winced at his own choice of words.

"So you are besotted with the girl! I suspected as much…" The queen tapped her chin as she came to stand beside him and linked her arm with his. "That is why I have suggestion for you." She smiled mysteriously.

"By all means, enlighten me." Jareth ground out as the started walking towards the castle.

"As you well know, some millennia ago Oberon sent me as well as all his children, all except you, out from Avalon to dwell amongst the mortals to learn humility."

"I was sent here instead." The goblin king said bitterly.

"Well, you were and are the only one of his children with the right set of mind to deal with the goblins."

"What you mean is that I was too much of a nuisance back in Avalon, that my dear father didn't trust me enough to send me to the human world!" He growled.

"Jareth really, aren't you a little too old to whine? Besides, we're getting away from the point of my visit."

"Which is?"

"Go to the aboveground and reacquaint yourself with the girl. She's older now isn't she, must be in her early twenties I guess? Most likely she is wiser and less "bratty" in her ways…"

The goblin king pretended to think about her suggestion. "Oh, if it only were so easy, Titania. I cannot shirk my duties and leave this realm, not unless a child is wished away, and even if I could, Sarah unwittingly made it impossible for me to go anywhere near her unless she makes a wish. And who would take care of everything here if I left?!" Jareth made a wide gesture to everything around them.

"You have my full blessing to visit the human world for as long as you like, as for a suitable replacement, I've already asked Odin's son to help out."

"Thor?!" Jareth exclaimed incredulously. "Are you sure about that?"

"He's dealt with both black-elves and giants hasn't he? He'll keep the goblins on edge." Titania chuckled.

"True." He nodded. "But there's still one obstacle…"

"Leave that to me." The high queen said cryptically.

"How?" He frowned. "And what about Oberon and his law of "no-interference-in-human-affairs", does he know about you being here?"

"I will manipulate Sarah to make a wish by getting through to her while she is asleep and dreaming, that way I'm not interfering with her affairs…directly." She smiled wickedly. "Oberon doesn't know I'm here, but he'll certainly find out sooner or later, along with when and why, but by then it'll be too late for him to be a hindrance."

With that Jareth's vision blurred and the high queen Titania faded from view.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jareth awoke from the peculiar dream a with start, finding himself on his throne and noticed that his goblins watched him closely; one of them even had the nerve to giggle and make snoring noises. The king rose slowly, and with cat-like grace he walked up to the insolent goblin.

"State your name, guard!" Jareth looked down his nose at the goblin.

The goblin startled when he suddenly found the king towering before him. "Uh, I-I's nameless majesty." He stammered.

Jareth pretended to ponder this. "Hmm, do you consider yourself to have a sense of humor, 'Nameless'?" He smiled mysteriously down at his subject, revealing pointed canines.

When he saw his king smiling, the as-of-yet unnamed goblin straightened up and felt braver again. He smiled back at the goblin king, revealing his own jagged teeth. "Yes sire, absolutively! I'd like to show it everyday!"

The king nodded absently while tapping his chin. He began to slowly pace the throne room. "I find such humor is worth rewarding 'Nameless'…" He paused. "…And shall begin doing so by giving you a new name." He turned around and began walking back to the goblin.

"You shall now be known by name 'Longdrop'! He announced and gestured towards said goblin and all his other subjects in the room erupted into cheers.

"Thank you sire, Longdrop sounds like a fancy name, a truly wonderful gift!" The newly-named praised.

"Oh, that wasn't the gift, it was merely a naming!" Jareth stood before the goblin once again. But if you look towards the window opening you'll see your gift soon enough!" He smiled viciously.

Longdrop spun around towards the window and waited expectantly. "Where is it majesty? What is it?!" But no sooner had the goblin uttered the question before he found himself flying through the air and the open window.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..!"

The rest of the goblins gasped in horror as their comrade flew through the window, and far below it, they have a very keen sense of hearing you see, they could hear a low 'thud' when Longdrop finally stopped falling.

"_I. Can't. Feel. My. Nostrils…"_

Swiftly the goblin king turned towards the others, deathly calm. "Anyone else who would like to make a remark about my sleeping habits?"

They all shook their heads 'no', save for one who nodded, but he quickly got corrected by an elbow to the ribs.

"Good, then perhaps you can all continue with your du…"

Jareth halted his words as he and the goblins suddenly heard a disembodied and sleep induced voice float through the air.

"_Um, yeah I wish…"_ A long yawn was heard. _"I wish my life was different."_ Then it was gone and the goblins gave a collective 'Ooohh', almost reverently.

The goblin king swore viciously. _Blast the high queen, it was real!_

OoOoOoOoOo

On Avalon its ruler, Oberon and his queen, strolled hand in hand through the woods.

"You look pleased today my lady, more so than usual I might add. I suppose your day has been productive?"

"Quite so my husband." She smiled mischievously.

_**To be continued…**_

OoOoOoOoOo

Whew, finally I got that out my system and of the way, now for the fun parts!!

Pray that next chapter(s) won't take me another year to put together…

Reviews are greatly appreciated, encouragement as well as **constructive** criticism!

Thanks for reading!

-Emma


End file.
